bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Shaman
The Grand Shaman (Gram for short) is a high level boss that resides deep within the basement level of the Orc Cave. To access the basement one must collect three different keys from the Shamans found inside the Orc Cave to unlock the doors found in the central hub. Once in the basement one must defeat the disciple directly south of the door located in the northern most part of the basement, however be warned that once you enter the room the door will lock behind you essentially trapping you inside until the Grand Shaman is defeated, you teleport out, or you meet an untimely demise. Statistics Although it is difficult to make exact determinations since players can't polymorph into Grand Shaman, players have compiled statistics on what they have observed: *He has approximately 500 life points, meaning he has a life level of 60 *He has a very high blunt skill (Assume 40 or higher) as he can consistently hits 20's and sometimes 30's on players with 50+ defense and he is capable of doing 40+ damage to a low defense player *He has a very high defense as hitting for 1 damage on him is common unless you have a strong weapon and decent weapon skill *He has a shield skill of at least 5 as he is able to wield a spiked shield *He has a magic skill of at least 24 as he can cast the Scroll of Blinding Light *He has a drinking skill of at least 15 as he can drink a stone skin potion *He has a bind wounds skill of at least 1 as he can slowly regenerate life points *He is slow (approximately 75% speed) and can be outrun by a player, but players should be aware of his drinking skill and the threat he could become if he picks up a speed potion *He is both greedy and smart: He will exchange weapons and armor from the ground if the new item is more powerful than what he is using and he will carry the rest. Strategy (Minimum) Solo Champion Skill Requirements: At least life 30+, bind wounds 20+, magic 5+. Solo Champion Equipment Requirements: Iron boots+, Horned helmet, Morning Star of Drain Life, Any gloves besides leather glove, Spiked shield+, Preservation amulet, A high tier Traveler belt or Casting sash, At least 3 charms, 5-7 Defense rings or Forest rings, At least 1 Alchemist bag, At least 2 Thin spellbooks. Solo Champion Consume Requirements: At least 2 Speed potions, 1 Levitation potion, 1 Extra life potion or 3 Regular life potions, 1 or 2 Invisibility potions for luring out Shamans and Disciples before battle, 1 or 2 Scrolls of Teleportation, 1 Scroll of Fatigue, 1 Scroll of Awareness. (Keep in mind you wont have to use all listed here only it's only a safeguard) First use Scroll of Burning Ember before entering, then wait, doors must close (DON'T enter to room) and to focused Grand shaman on you. If u use Daggers, you can attack through the door. Just hold attack and move up then just move from side to side while holding up arrow key. If you use this combination, you'll see how the character moves diagonally , and hitting a grand shaman. When you kill the disciple to open doors, try to stand on the left side "not center of door or right side" you must standing on left side when you kill the disciple, then don't run away. Just block Grand Shaman on left side of door like Ourik. Attack and step away. Attack and step away. If he exceed the door , then run on the left-hander (down) (DO NOT TRY SOLO FACE TO FACE HIM). Then you block him on the wall. If he will unblock from the wall and he follow you, then try to not panic just get him focus on you and try "don't get hit" just try to joking a little bit and have fun from round and round him. When he get unfocus from u, then follow him. You have to keep him close to the door . farthest to bend. because he will block the in passage. He must go into the room to his seat. Then you can block him again, after focused on you. How to focus him on you?. Just take a one step from the door ( 1 pixel ). And remember this disciple that closes the door, if u forget this you will be trapped in room"by Afabas" https://www.youtube.com/embed/MFIOP4RI85I Typically people go on Grand Shaman runs with two or more people. A common strategy involves 1 player entering the Gram room invisible to clear out the Shamans and Disciples first so everybody can concentrate solely on the Gram. Players typically take turns tanking the Gram and allow other players to tank once their life points gets low and begin tanking again when they have sufficient health again. When Gram gets reduced to about half his life points he will start spamming spells. His spells include healing wind, summon wolf, summon bat, blur, single shot and 3 shot ember, confusion, and drain life. He spawns with different scrolls each time so no two battles will be the same, however I'd say without question his deadliest spell is confusion and players should prepare to run away from him and or teleport if their magic level allows it when he reaches half his life points hoping not to get hit by this spell. Although it can be quite difficult very high level players can solo Grand Shaman. A player hoping to solo it should bring at least 2-3 teleport scrolls, and about 3-6 extra life pots just in case things get hairy. Typically a solo player clears the room of any and all Disciples and Shamans before he spawns. Hit and run tactics are often used to attack Gram while taking minimal to no damage. This involves timing your hits in between the Gram's attacks and running before he can hit you. The easiest time to do this is when Gram attacks at approximately the same time with both hands allowing the player to get in 1 or 2 hits without getting hit. This takes a lot of concentration and patience to perfect. When fighting alone, a player really needs to pay attention to the half-way point in Gram's health and be ready to teleport if you end up confused and stuck in a sticky situation. Alternatively a player may counter-attack with their own confusion spell. Drops *Around 50 gold from Grand Shaman and 150-200 from treasure chest *Club and Spiked Club (Common) *Scrolls (Common-Rare) All types up to Scroll of Bat Summoning (exluding Scroll of Detect Person and Scroll of Item Recall) drop from treasure chest with the higher level scrolls being the rarest. Gram drops scrolls also, however most of the time Gram will use up all his scrolls by the time you defeat him *Large Sash (Common) *Mace (Rare) *Amulet of Preservation (Rare) *Casting Sash (Rare) *Runed Obsidian *Thick Spellbook (Very Rare) *Morning Star of Drain Life (Very Rare) *Sapphire (Extremely Rare) drops from treasure chest Category:Orcs Category:Enemies Category:Orc cave